


Syrup and Shards

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Mother Complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi





	Syrup and Shards

Sephiroth stood on the bridge over the reactor core and stared, breathless. She was _beautiful_. Her hair had crystallized into materia-gems, strung like swords around a face as inhumanly perfected as his own. “Only I,” she whispered into his mind. “Only I have ever loved you.”

“Yes…” He pressed his fingertips against the glass they thought would keep her from him, pressed his lips to it over her face in the promise of a kiss as she crooned at him. He’d kill Hojo first, for having taken her away at the beginning, and then destroy the rest of the traitors, kill as he’s been bred to, born to, until there was nothing left of this world but a scorched husk to lay at her feet.

Her pleasure at the thought slid down his spine like Slow, thick and heavy and so warm he groaned under the weight of it. “Take me,” she said. Masamune shattered the mako-proof glass with hardly a flick of his wrist, and then he could lean in, press up against her, hungry. “Take me, and we can be together always, my love, my most beloved son.” Her voice swelled inside the confines of his skull, thrumming, crowding out all thoughts but hers as he rocked up against the glass. The jagged edges where he’d broken his way to her caught at his skin, tearing hot lines of pain on his stomach that only fed into the pleasure building there. She smelled his living blood. “Take me,” she said, as semen smeared the glass beside it. “Midgar waits.”


End file.
